Wonder Girl
Cassie Sandsmark is publicly known as the daughter of Helena Sandsmark, a single mother. She has been outed as a girl with super powers thanks to the attack of Silver Swan, an event that occurred while Cassie was at school, causing much in the way of property damage and putting a lot of lives at risk. She's now a student at a private, all-girl's school. Wonder Girl is known as the protege of Wonder Woman and is even known within certain circles as the daughter of Zeus. She is a member of the Titans and former co-lead of the Young Justice. Background Cassandra Sandsmark was born to Doctor Helena Sandsmark, a world famous archaeologist. For most of her life she was raised by only her mom. Cassie accompanied her mother once she was old enough to archaeological digs all over the world, and from her mother heard stories of myth, adventure, and mayhem. Her mother was an inspiration to Cassie. From her mother she learned about everything and had an insatiable quest for knowledge. But her mom's wandering all over the world also meant she had to keep mobile - she was rarely in the same place for long. On one of those digs with her mother, the Princess of Themyscira was present to consult. A friend of her mother's, Cassandra was immediately starstruck. When one of Diana's enemies attacked her and the dig, Cassie leapt into the fray without thinking. Grabbing two anceitn artifiacts - the Bracers of Atlas and the Sandles of Hermes, Cassie bravely fought alongside Diana. Impressed by her courage, Diana offeredt o train her as an Amazon. Being a fan of Donna Troy, Cassie patterned herself after Donna as an 'inspiration', including wearing a black wig for a time. She was primarily trained by the red-headed Amazon Warrioress called Artemis. As she was being trained she fell in with a team called YOung Justice, including her first crush - the mulleted boy of steel Superboy. One of the junior kids and sidekicks, she fit in well as the protege of Wonder Woman. Her time with Young Justice helped her grow as a teen and as a heroine, her getting to go around the world. She had to give up on some of her selfishness and getting used to working with other people. As Donna Troy died in a melee with the Superman Android, the Titans and Young Justice would disband. Cassie would partially blame herself for it. Spending some time on her own, some time iwth the Amazons, some time with Diana, Cassie grew to deal with the loss of the woman she had taken as an inspiration. But now, joining the reformed Titans proper and entering into a tentative relationship with Superboy, she would discover her mising father was in fact Zeus. Awed by this, and chastened by his teachings to respect her mother by letting her mom take away her powers at a whim, she had to figure out how the world worked. Her relationship with Superboy on 'hold' due to them figuring things out and trying to mellow, Cassie is a heroine. And figuring out where the next phase of her life is. Her dad is still a dick. Personality *'Family': Cassie is a family girl and friendly. Whether it's her mom that she is devoted to, the Amazons that have essentially adopted her, Diana that is essentially her foster mom, or the crazed bunch of lunatics that are the Titans. Everyone she has met that has gone out of their way to include her as thier Sister. And Cassandra returns that with as much love as possible. Except her dad. He's kind of a dick. Well, actually almost entirely. Her families have helped make her who she is. The Amazons have trained her. Her mother has raised her and given her a love of history. Diana has guided her. The Titans have grounded her. Her rivalries and enemies ahve helped forge her. She's a big girl, but it's those around the world that have helped make her it, and she returns the love. She's also young and despite all her experience is still new to teh world of being a heroine. She was raised on stories of the Justice Society, on the Argonauts, on Odysseus, of myth. Of heroes from the old world and the new. So finding herself one, finding herself a mythical amazon has made her bsk in awe of all that she is. And made her latch onto it all the more. Her dad's still a total dick though. Logs First Player *2011-08-06 - Tamaranean Tussle - Take 2 - Cat Hoarding and Finger Knockouts - Solar rescues 30 cats - asks Kara to spar without holding back. Finger knockout. *2011-08-07 - Robin's Choice - Kara asks Robin when he'll choose between her and Steph - No answers forthcoming *2011-08-07 - Soup Kitchen Heroics - Nightwing has Arsenal, Supergirl and Solarflare at soup kitchen as bait for Ninjaz. *2011-08-08 - A Boy and His Dog: Kon-El Returns - Kon-El returns to the Titans post-Lex/Indigo Battle *2011-08-08 - Super Dog Super Debacle - Kon took Krypto out of Fortress. Twitters everywhere - good for Cassie and Kon, bad for Kara *2011-08-09 - Prank Wars: The Short Bus to Yaoiville - Kon and Tim decide to pull a prank. What can go wrong? *2011-08-09 - Lian-Land - Kara meets Lian and gets added to photo collection. Roy shows Solar how to use a camera. Kara and Solar discuss possible date? * 2011-08-11 - After Dinner In Smallville - Kon and Cassie have a chat after dinner at the Kent farmstead. *2011-08-12 - Supergirl - US Citizen? - Kara decides to apply real identity (Supergirl) for American Citizenship. Kon and Cassie skeptical/disapprove. * 2011-08-21 - Date Night - Date night for Kon and Cassie! Second Player *2013-03-27 - Malice in Wonderland - A group of teens go to an underground dance party and find mind control, malevolence, and mayhem! *2013-06-26 - Hell Hath No Fury: Mommy Is Gonna Buy You A Mockingbird - Cheshire wants her baby girl, and as promised, no one is going to stand in her way and survive. (SFH: 2013-06-27 - Bombs Abound) *2013-06-28 - Hell Hath No Fury: On Family - After Lian's kidnapping, the Titans gather to discuss plans. *2013-10-05 - Brain Pain - Part 1 - The Art of the Trap - The Titans get called by Deathstroke to attend to a personal matter ... and fall into a more diabolical trap than they could ever assume. *2018-04-12 - A Riot Well Wasted - Mutant fear in Gotham City! How gauche. Let's just hit things instead. *2019-03-16 - They're Always After Me Gold! - It's a St. Paddy's Day Magical Adventure when Kara, Cassie, and Peter are coerced into helping a leprechaun find his gold. *2019-03-24 - Olympus - Summoned to Mount Olympus, Cassie faces several challenges! Gallery File:Koncassie.jpg File:Cassiereal.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Taken